Duel Academy Chronicles
by Trainmaster718
Summary: A selfinsert story about my friends and I at Duel Academy! It's set about seven years after Jaden and company, so some things are a little different! Please read and review!
1. CHAP 0 SOLAIRE TRIES TO DUEL

Spencer can't duel because his hair is in his eyes

If anyone asks, Weston doesn't a Yugioh because butter

Austin always beats me

And Clayton negates everything. Nope you're wrong. Check /tg/. No, actually, check /fa/.


	2. CHAP 1 AIRSICK TO SEASICK

PROLOG-DYLAN

Dylan was a duelist. He worked for days to do it, but he made a deck good enough to get him in

the Duel Acadamey! The Duel Acadamey was a school that teaches it's students how to become great like

Seto Kiaba, Yugi Moto, or Jaden Yuki! But now, Dylan was destine to make his own legend! He had a

couple of strategies that he had been working on, so he was ready! Now if he could only make it to the

plane on time!

"Ahh! Stupid belt!" Dylan yelled as he tried to strap his belt buckle.

"All right! Shirt, pants, shoes! I'm ready for Duel Acadamey!" Dylan yelled as he ran out his house.

He then ran back in, remembering that he couldn't go to _Duel_ Acadamey without his _Duel_ing cards! He was then off on the way to Duel Acadamey! As he ran towards the airfield, he could see a duel. It was faint, but he could see a long, blonde headed girl dueling a short, blonde headed man.

"They're practicing! Good! I should have practiced instead of just worked on my deck! Oh, well! Duel Acadamey, here I come!"

CHAP. 1-AIRSICK TO SEASICK

Dylan was standing in front of a duel. He was amazed at the cards the duelist with blonde hair had.

"I summon Flame swordsman and equip him with Salamandra! Now attack!" The duelist won and continued,"Ha! Yuge would be proud!" And walked away.

The loosing duelist was knelt down on the ground. She had long blonde hair. Dylan walked over a put his hand out while saying,

" Nice duel and nicer cards!"

When she accepted the lift and took his hand, everything went total black for the two.

"Thanks. I needed that. I'm Jessica, Fire duelist."

"You're welcome. I'm Dylan, uh, um, duelist! Heh heh." Dylan was about to propose a duel when a loud whirling sound came from above.

It was an airplanewith the letters: "DA" on it! An odd looking man with a Blue blazer on was standing in the door.

"Hello duelists! I am the undefeated, Obelisk blue dorm teacher, Dr. Crowler!" He said.

"Freeeakey!" Dylan whispered.

"Hop on board to duel academy! NOW!"

Everybody sat down and the plane took off. After the boat, left a boy in a raft said,

"No! Don't leave me!"

Dylan and Jessica were sitting across from each other and all through the flight, Dylan was building up the courage to challenger her to a duel. But right when he started to say it, the P.A. came on and said,

"Alrightey duelists buckle your seatbelts, were landing at the docks!"

And it was true. The plane swooped down and slowly landed.

"Were here! Were at Duel Academy..." Crowler interrupted Dylan, " Yeah, Duel Acadamy's small docking island. Now everyone off the plane to shortly after get on the boats!"

Duel Academy was so close, that Dylan could see the people on the island. Jessica walked up and Dylan said,

"Would you like to Du-ahh!" Dylan was frightened by what _HE_ saw on the Acadamey.

There, wrapped up on a pillar, was The Egyptian God, Slifer the Sky Dragon!

"What's up?" Jessica asked.

"What do you mean? Look at the school!"

"Yeah, I know. It's big!"

"No! Slifer!"

Jessica looked confused and Dylan blinked a couple of times but to him, Slifer was there!

"On to the boats everyone! NOW!" Crowler yelled.

Then the boy in the raft came up again and sadly sighed and kept going. It was off to Duel Acadamey for the students!


	3. CHAP 2 SEEING IS BELIVING

CHAP. 2-SEEING IS BELIEVING

On the boat, Dylan looked through his deck, working on his stragities.

"Now, if I flip Man-Eater bug and use Harpie's Feather Duster..."

While mumbling to himself, under the boat, a shark was chasing the boy from the raft. The boy somehow managed to get directly under Dylan's seat and when he dodged the shark's bite, Dylan and his seat crashed under water. Everyone above was terrified to see Dylan almost Eaten by the shark. But Dylan's deck ,on the floor of the boat, was glowing! And only Dylan could see, for a short time, Hayabusa Knight pushing him up and blasting the shark down into the waters. When he woke up, he was wet and cold.

"AHH! What happened?"

Jessica, standing beside him, said, " Are you okay?"

"Yeah, were are we?" He asked.

"Duel Acadamey you Dufisizer!" Said an Irish voice from the crowd around him.

"Dufisizer? That's the word Tanner and I made up! Tanner?"

A boy with long, smooth, blond hair stepped up and said,

" Dylan! I didn't know _you _were the boat-faller-offer! Heck, I didn't know you were even going to Duel Acadamey!"

"Same here." Dylan said while getting up.

"Come on students, we can't be late for your dorm-choosing duels! NOW!"

Crowler said.

"Duels?" Everyone screamed and took off toward the school. Meanwhile, the boy who was almost eaten by the shark woke up on the shore of the city he came from. While running along side Tanner and Jessica, Dylan told them,

"I've been waiting for some duel action!"

Everyone stopped when they reached the entrance at the site of many adults standing with an Acadamey Duel Disk on one arm and another in their hands. An older man with a black beard and a lot of black hair said,

"Welcome Duelists! I am Mokuba Kaiba, Seto Kaiba's younger brother, and your new school's Chancler! Every man and woman here have the exact same cards shuffled in the exact same order. They will provide you with your Duel Disk and duel you for your rank."

"Rank? What do you mean rank?" Dylan asked.

"Glad you asked! At Duel Acadamey, you duel to decide if you're low rank witch is Slifer Red Dorm, Middle-Rank witch is Ra Yellow Dorm, or High-Rank witch is Obelisk Blue Dorm! To advance to a higher dorm, you must win a duel against a member of a dorm higher than yours! Now that I'm sure you get it, let the duels begin!"


	4. CHAP 3 FIRST DUEL AT THE ACADAMEY!

CHAP. 3-FIRST DUEL AT THE ACADAMEY!

Dylan: "I'll start off with Pot of Greed! And I set four cards facedown and activate

Ultimate Offering so I can set these two monsters facedown!" Opponent: "Well, you'll have to give up 500

LP! Didn't know that did ya?" "Duh! Sure I knew that! I've had this card for years, besides, 500 out of

8000 still leaves me a whole 7500!" Dylan said. Opponent: "It's my turn and I summons Rogue Doll and attack you're first facedown monster!" Dylan: "Nope! I activate Negate Attack! Now it's my turn and I summon Mine Golem in attack mode and flip my other two Mine Golems! Now, I activate three Minefield Eruptions!

You loose 1000 LP for every Mine Golem on the field! That's 3000 times 3! You loose 9000LP!"

Opponent: "No!

You must have cheated! How dare you cheat at this school! I'm telling Crowler!" And he did! Crowler was

outraged to here this! "I am outraged to here this! Your lucky I don't have you expelled!" Crowler got on

the P.A. and announced,"Attention everyone, a duel has just been finished! Dylan Bannister is now a Slifer

Red!" Everyone was shocked in amazement of the fact that a duel was already over. Then they decided that

he had lost and became a Slifer. He knows that he won in two turns fair and square! Later that day, after

everyone had been ranked, Chancler Mokuba took the whole group to their dorms starting with Obelisk

Blue. It was huge! Then was Ra Yellow. It was only slightly smaller than Obelisk Blue! Then, the Slifer Reds

were unpleased to see a small building with about eight rooms on each side. Dylan, trying to look on the

bright side, said, "Nice sixteen room bathroom, Chancler! Now, where's our dorm?"

"That's your dorm, Dylan!

Sleep well, tomorrow's your first day!" Chancler Mokuba walked away. And the Slifer Red Dormers went into there rooms.


	5. CHAP 4 DUEL HISTORY

SLIFER DORM: CHAP. 4- DUEL HISTORY

Dylan and Tanner were about to walk into their room when a boy came running down the hallway

shouting,

"Wait! I need a room! Nobody will room with me! Please!"

"Okay come on in uh..."

"Kyle Merritt! And thank you!"

"No problem!"

When Dylan opened the door, he saw a desk, table one bunk bed, and a normal-sized bed.

"Dibs on the non-bunker!" Dylan called out.

"I want the top bunk!" Kyle said.

"No way, I'm getting it, you Dufisizer!" Tanner told Kyle.

Kyle jumped on the top buck and as they argued themselves to sleep, Dylan thought.

"First Slifer on the School, then Dark Magician underwater! What's going on? I was probably just seeing things from excitement! Oh well, I'll just work on my stragities. Buster Rancher would bring it up to 3500 Attack points..." He fell asleep with his cards in his hands.

In the morning, He was awoken by Tanner.

"Wake up you Dufisizer! It's time for Duel History class!"

Dylan awoke angrily.

"Okay! Gosh, I get it!" Dylan snapped

"Geeze what's up?" Kyle asked kindly hoping not to be snapped at.

"I'm sorry guys. I can't get this strategy right. Just- let's go!" Dylan decided.

When they got to Duel History class, they discovered that Crowler was teaching!

"And so, Jaden Yuki was the best duelist the Academy's ever seen! Crowler said. "And the most annoying!" He thought, then continued, "His deck included Elemental Heroes and a Flying Furballs. Now, tomorrow we'll discuss The King of Games himself, Yugi Moto!"

The bell rung and Crowler continued,

"Now go on to your next class NOW!"

Tanner walked up and said,

"Hay we got Monsters class next! All the students go there!"

"Then Jessica will be there!" Dylan thought.

As Dylan and Tanner walked to Monsters class, they had no idea that they were about to make a new friend!


	6. CHAP 5 NEW FRIENDS UNITE!

SLIFER DORM: CHAP. 5-NEW FRIENDS UNITE!

In Monsters class, a man named Mr. Trussel Finney was the teacher. He was a kind fellow with a slight Irish accent. It was odd that he had the same last name and the same accent as Tanner.

"Tanner, do you know him?" Dylan asked.

"Know him? I've lived with him! He's my Uncle Trussel! He got my brother and I into Duel Monsters!"

"Brother?" Dylan thought.

"And therefore, Union Monsters are very complex! Now, tomorrow you will have a non-graded quiz to refresh your memory for Thursday's quiz!" Mr. Finney announced.

The bell rang.

"Wonder where Jessica was?" Dylan said.

"Don't know. Maybe you'll see her at lunch." Tanner said.

When the two boys were about to reach the Cafe's doors, two flashes flew by them into the Lunchroom!

"Hay!" Dylan shouted as him and Tanner fell.

They got back on their feet and searched for the two who knocked them down. In the Lunch Room, they saw the flashes and quickly grabbed a rope from the corner and each pulled on one side, tripping the two who had knocked them down! It was Kyle and a Ra Yellow dormer!

"That'll learn ya!" Tanner said.

The Ra said, "Sorry for the knocking you down thing! We were hungry! My name's Cody McAllister!"

"That's all right. At least you said sorry! I'm Dylan Bannister and this is Tanner Finney!"

Tanner thought that there was something wrong with the picture and then it came to him!

"Ra! Kyle, look out! He'll duel you and beat you! He's a Ra Yellow!"

Just then, Jessica walked in to see the mess of three Slifers, a Ra, and a long rope.

"What the? What's going on?"

"Guys, Cody is my old friend!" Kyle explained.

Dylan jumped in and said,

"Look, it doesn't matter what dorm we're in, we can all be friends!"

And so a new bond was made. Dylan, Tanner, Jessica, Cody, and Kyle were a new group of friends!


	7. CHAP 6 LEGANDS, MYTHS, AND MISTORIES

SLIFER DORM: CHAP. 6-LEGANDS, MYTHS, AND MYSTERIES

That night, Dylan and Tanner were discussing something.

"Well I haven't seen your deck. Think you could give me a sneak preview?" Tanner asked

"I don't know." Dylan wondered.

"Come on! You could duel, and I'll be the audience!" Kyle said.

"All right! Besides, I need some practice for Main Dueling class tomorrow!" Dylan said.

They dueled outside and it wasn't very long because about mid-way into the mach, Dylan could have sworn he saw a real Man-Eater Bug in-between the trees and ran into the forest!

"Dude, where are you going?" Tanner asked.

Dylan didn't answer. He kept going until his legs gave out. Tanner and Kyle caught up shortly after.

"What the heck do you think your doing?" Tanner asked.

"I thought I saw- oh never mind! Let's just get some sleep!"

The boys walked back to the Slifer Red dorm to sleep until tomorrow. In the morning, Dylan woke up first.

"Come on! My favorite classes are today!" Dylan yelled.

Tanner mumbled,"Probably 'cause Jessica's in 'em!"

Later, after breakfast, the boys walked to their first class of the day, Legends Class!

"Why is Legends Class one of your favorite classes?" Kyle asked.

"I'm into all those stories about the past of Duel Monsters!" Dylan answered.

They reached the doors to Legends Class and walked in.

"Some dude named Mr. Truesdale is teaching this class." Tanner said quietly as they walked inside. Mr. Truesdale wasn't what the boys thought he would be. He was a small, happy-looking man with glasses and light blue spiked hair.

"Take your seats please. We're going to watch a movie today..." The teacher said.

"Great! A Monster, Spell, and Trap zones quiz!" Tanner whispered.

"...on the unstopable Exodia!" Mr. Truesdale continued.

The teacher put the tape in and the movie came on.


	8. CHAP 7 EXODIA THE FORBIDDEN ONE

SLIFER DORM: CHAP. 7-EXODIA THE FORBIDDEN ONE

On the movie, the narrator said,

"Welcome duelists! I will be teaching you about Exodia! Now, as any duelists knows, Exodia is up there with the Egyptian god cards in the "unbeatable cards" area. The only person ever able to assemble all five pieces in their hand, was none other than Yugi Moto, The King of Games. His cards were later thrown into the sea by an amateur duelist. The legs and arms of Exodia are weak, low-level normal monsters. Exodia's head is an effect card. It reads: When this card is in your hand along with the other pieces of Exodia, you win the current duel. There is but one set of Exodia left on the entire Earth! The set belongs to the Grandson of Yugi, Solomon Jr. Moto. He was named after Yugi's grandfather who owned a game shop and gave Yugi his deck. This has been an important discussion on Duel Monsters."

The movie was over and all of the students were discussing it.

"I'm going to find Yugi's grandson and beat him!" Cody said.

"Well, you might have a chance seeing as how he's coming to the school Tomorrow!" Mr. Truesdale said.

Every student's face lit up in excitement! Yugi's grandson...at the Academy!


	9. CHAP 8 THE RUINS AND THE PYSCO DUELIST

SLIFER DORM: CHAP. 8-THE RUINS AND THE PSYCHO DUELIST

Dylan and Jessica, walking down the hallway, were discussing equip spell cards.

"All I'm saying is that my fire monsters don't need power-ups! They can whoop butt without them." Jessica protested.

"But some equip spell cards are just for fire monsters! Like Salamandra!" Dylan stated.

"Salamandra? Where have I heard of that card before?" Jessica wondered.

"You should remember! You lost to that card in the first chapter!" Dylan had a flashback.

Jessica was dueling a man duelist with blonde hair.

He said, "I summon Flame swordsman and equip him with Salamandra! Now attack!"

He won and said,

"Ha! Yuge would be proud!"

He walked away.

The flashback ended.

"Oh yeah!" Jessica remembered, "He got lucky!"

"Yeah right! He depleted most of your Life Points with that Red-Eyes Black Dragon! If I didn't know better I'd say he was Joey Wheel..."

Dylan and Jessica were sucked up through a swirling black portal on the ground! They fell on the ground of some weird place. It was a floating rock with ancient ruins and a dark background! After a huge gasp, Dylan said,

"Oww!"

"Where the heck are we?" Jessica asked.

"Who knows?" Dylan exclaimed.

A man's voice from inside the ruins said,

"I knows!"

"Whoa!" Dylan and Jessica both said.

A man wearing a black coat and hood walked out of the ruins.

"Hello young duelists! I am Selvan, a shadow duelist!" He said.

"A shadow duelist! No way! There's no such thing!" Dylan yelled

"Or is there? You have great power Dylan. No, you're not crazy. Those monsters you've been seeing, there real!" Selvan said.

"How do you know about me seeing monsters? What power?" Dylan said, frustrated.

"Because I see them, too! And as for the power, I mean you are developing a shadow duelist side! Power is growing in your mind. And if you beat me in a duel, you could win this!"

There, in Selvan's hand, was The Left Arm of the Forbidden One, an Exodia piece!

"Ahh!" Dylan and Jessica screamed in disbelief.

"I-I don't know." Dylan was considering the duel.

"Go for it, Dylan! An Exodia piece! You can do it! I mean, what's to loose?" Jessica pointed out.

Selvan, with a small smile, said,

"Come on, You'll be Duel Number 5 today!"

Dylan stood up, activated his Duel Disk, and said,

"Alright, I accept!"


	10. CHAP 9 SHADOW DUEL!

SLIFER DORM: CHAP. 9-SHADOW DUEL!

Dylan said,

"Go ahead and go first!"

Selvan said,

"I will! Frenzied Panda in defense mode! And this spell,Spring of Rebirth!"

Dylan said,

"My move! I will activate the trap card, Ultimate Offering! Now I'll summon Fushi No Tori! And with my Ultimate Offering card, I can summon Iniba White Rabbit at the cost of 500LP. And when I end my turn, they go back to my hand and I gain 1000LP thanks to your Spell card!"

Selvan said,

"Just like the other four, you're doing well. Now I must get better! With Chu-Ske the Mouse Fighter! Now thanks to your trap, I can tribute summon a second monster! Meet my Behemoth the King of All Animals! When this card is Tribute Summoned successfully, I can return from my Graveyard to my hand a number of Beast-Type monsters equal to the number of tributed monsters. Come back to my hand Frenzied Panda and Chu-Ske the Mouse Fighter! Go my King; rip through his life points."

"That's gotta hurt!" Jessica said.

Dylan said,

"It did! But now it's my turn! And I've got Maharaghi and Tsukuyomi, two more spirit cards! Both in defense mode! And with my Spiritual Energy Settle Machine card, my spirit monsters stay on the field!"

Selvan thought,

"Why wouldn't he want to increase his Life Points?"

Selvan then spoke aloud,

"My turn! Go and attack! Destroy Tsukuyomi!"

Dylan was safe because his monster was in Defense mode.

Dylan said, "My move! I will summon Yata Garasu!"

"What's with all these weird-named monsters?" Jessica asked.

Dylan continued,

"Now I'll sacrifice Maharaghi and Yata Garasu for the ultimate spirit monster, Yamata Dragon! But If I equip him with United We Stand, He's powered up by 100ATK! Now, attack his Animal King!"

Both monsters were destroyed.

Selvan said,

"Boo-hoo! That was my best monster! I'll set this facedown and end my turn."

Dylan said,

"I activate Raigeki! Your monster is gone, and I've still got one more spirit card! And it is... Susa Soldier! When he attacks you directly, it's cut in halves, but it's still 2000ATK if I activate Megamorph! Attack!"

Susa Soldier attacked and it knocked Selven into the wall of the ruins. The ruins began to crumble!

"We gotta get out of here!" Jessica said.

Dylan argued, "No! I want my Exodia piece!"

"You would have won anyway! Here!" Selvan said as he gave Dylan the Left Arm of the Forbidden One and vanished!

Just as the two were about to be crushed, Dylan saw his Exodia's Arm come to life and save them! Then, almost like they were never there, Dylan and Jessica popped up back in the hallway! It was very weird. But non the less, it had happened! Because Dylan still had his Card. And was as confused as ever!


	11. CHAP 10 UPGRADE, IN TWO MEANINGS!

SLIFER DORM: CHAP. 10- UPGRADE, IN TWO MEANINGS!

The day after the weird shadow game, it was Saturday, a day normally resting and for fun. But

today, Dylan, Tanner, and Kyle woke up bright and early today because Yugi' grandson was coming to

watch the official duels. Later, at the Obelisk Blue dueling stadium, Yugi's grandson, Solomon Jr., said,

"All duelists must pick one other duelist to duel. Let the dueling begin!"

After those words, the whole crowd of duelists was gone and dueling, except for Dylan and Cody!

"I guess we'll just duel each other!" Dylan said happily to Cody.

"Are you aware that I am the best Ra Yellow duelist?" Cody said.

"I am now! Let's go!" Dylan replied.

Dylan went first, activating,

"White Dragon Ritual! I'll get rid of this monster to summon Paladin of White Dragon! I'll equip him with Ritual Weapon, bringing him to 3500ATK!"

Cody said,

"My Machine cards will win this for me! Go Gradius! And I'll end my turn with a facedown card!"

Dylan said,

"Ha! I'll get my Paladin to attack!"

Cody said, "I have a trap! Gradius swap! Now your monster's extra points are added to my Gradius! And it's my turn! I'll select my Gradius! This means I can summon Gradius's Option! His attack is the same as my selected Gradius! That's two monsters with 2700ATK! But thanks to Gradius swap I can't attack."

Dylan said,

"My turn! I'll activate my monster's effect! I can sacrifice him for Blue-Eyes White Dragon!"

Cody said,

"He can't attack so it's my turn! I'll sacrifice my monsters for Machine King! But that's not all! I also have Programming! Your monsters are Machines now! And Acid Rain makes it to where no machine can attack! But I'm not effected by Acid Rain because of Programming!"

Dylan said,

"I have a spell to destroy Acid Rain! Harpie's Feather Duster! My turn! I summon Lord of Dragons! And with Flute of Summoning Dragons, I can summon two more Blue-Eyes! Finally, I'll fuse them to make Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon!"

Cody said,

"My turn! I will activate Ultimate Offering, allowing me to summon this facedown, and then allowing me to sacrifice it and my Machine King to make... Perfect Machine King! Now with him in defense mode. I'll end my turn!"

Dylan said,

"My turn, I'll sacrifice my Dragon for the Blue-Eyes Shinning Dragon! And with his effect, I can destroy him, and your monster!" Blue-Eyes Shinning Dragon and Perfect Machine King were both destroyed!"

Cody said,

"That was my best monster!"

Dylan said,

"And here's mine again! With Monster Reborn, my Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon returns to attack!"

Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon attacked, depleting Cody's LP to zero! As the crown cheered, Solomon Jr. said,

"And Dylan wins! Defeating a higher dormer than him bringing him to Ra Yellow!"

And so, Dylan was in the Ra Yellow Dorm! But what adventures may still wait to unfold! NOT THE END!


	12. CHAP 1 DUEL LEGENDS

DUEL ACADEMY CHRONICLES

RA DORM: CHAP. 1-DUEL LEGENDS

When Dylan was heading to the Ra Yellow dorms, a couple of guys walked by and noticed that he

had a Slifer Red blazer on.

One of them said, "What on Earth are you doing here, you Slifer?"

Dylan replied, "Oh! I'm a Ra! I was supposed to get my Ra blazer at my new dorm!"

The other boy said, "Oh you're a Ra, Huh? Well I find that hard to believe! What's your name? Who'd ya beat?"

Dylan answered, "I'm Dylan, and I beat Cody!"

They both said, "Yeah, right!"

Then one of them said, "Nobody's ever beaten Cody! The only person who came close enough tied with him! Justin, the cousin of the school's strongest Obelisk!"

Dylan was star-struck! He had beaten one of the two strongest Ra's in the school!

"Thanks for the history lesson, but I need to get to my new dorm!" Dylan told the two, but they still

protested against Dylan's beating Cody,

"No! You're a first year Slifer! You can't enter these grounds!"

Just as Dylan was about to loose his patience, Cody himself walked over and said, "Let him go! He beat me!"

Cody then began to walk away.

One of the two said,

"You know, every time Cody losses or ties in a duel, he makes a different type deck. Like when he and Justin dueled! He had a plant/insect type deck and the duel had lasted so long, that they were both about to run out of cards in their decks. The boys had a flashback.

Cody said "It's my turn!"

He drew, leaving one card left in his deck.

"I'll summon this facedown and end my turn!"

Justin said,

"Ha! Ha!"

He drew and the final card from his deck. They both only had one card left.

"I'll activate Card Destruction!"

They both drew the final card from their decks and both lost.

The flashback ended.

The boy continued,

"Then he made a machine deck. But now that you somehow beat it, there's no telling what the next one's going to be like!"

Dylan caught up with Cody.

"Cody! Can I room with you?" Dylan asked.

"Yeah, c'mon!" Cody said and smiled.

Dylan was happy, but he was worried. Worried about his friends, The Ras, and Exodia!


	13. CHAP 2 BACK TO THE SHADOW REALM!

CHAP. 2 BACK TO THE SHADOW REALM!

Dylan, who now had a yellow blazer on, was to attend a dinner.

"Man! A week and a half here and I'm already in Ra Yellow!" He said going through the cafeteria doors.

He saw Cody sitting by himself. Despite Dylan beating him, he still looked happy. Dylan walked over and sat beside him. Cody was holding a group of Fire and Pyro type cards.

"Fire deck next?" Dylan asked him hoping there was no anger towards him from Cody.

Cody not, looking at Dylan, said,

"You... You deserve a medal! The first one ever to beat me!"

Dylan, wanting more information, said,

"I don't know if I'm _that _special! I heard that someone else came pretty close. Uh... Justin, was it?"

Cody, with wide eyes and a very serious face, said,

"Oh yeah! He came close all right! Too close!"

"I bet it wasn't easy, getting _you _down to one card! I was lucky myself!" Dylan said.

"Not really! There are only three Blue-Eyes in the world! And those other Blue-Eyes cards! You've got to tell me were you got 'em!"

"Uhh, grandpa. He's dueled Yugi before! A lot of times! But he only won once." Dylan explained.

Cody, in disbelief, said,

"That's impossible! Nobody's ever beaten Yugi!"

Dylan, leaving out a lot of details, said,

"Yeah. It was something about standing on the ledge of a castle and Bla, bla, bla!"

Cody, who had finally put the pieces together, said,

"Do you mean to tell me that your grandfather is..."

Cody was interrupted by someone yelling,

"Hey! Your not suppose to be he-AHH!"

Dylan and Cody ran to the door where the sound had came from. A Ra Yellow dormer was on the ground. Weak, he said,

"H-help!"

The boy fainted. But to make things worse, a portal popped up under the two and swallowed them up! It was exactly like the one that had sucked Dylan and Jessica up! The two landed on a floating rock with a weird background. The only two differences were:

1-The ruins that were there last time were reduced to rubble!

2-Dylan knew where he was. He and Cody were in the Shadow Realm!


	14. CHAP 3 THE PAWNS OF EXODIA!

CHAP. 3-THE PAWNS OF EXODIA!

Despite the weird feelings Dylan and Cody were getting from the Shadow Realm, they were able to

notice a person standing across the giant rock that was holding them.

"Abnormal level: 100!" Cody said as he looked at the dark area surrounding him. He continued, this time talking to the man or woman who seemed to be staring at them,

"Hay! Are you in a trance or something?"

The figure didn't reply. The Shadow Realm darkened them, leaving only their odd glowing eyes to be seen. Cody, who was concerned in his own way, asked,

"Dude, are you okay?"

Dylan wasn't too surprised about the person not answering. He knew this was the work of the Shadow Realm! Cody only got to say this, "What's your dea-" before the figure started to laugh. Wind was now blowing, hard. Dylan bared his feet down on the so-called ground. A long head of hair was revealed. It was a girl! A ray of light hit the girl, giving a sight of her full image. She had a blue blazer on, meaning she was an Obelisk Blue. As she laughed, an aura rose from her. Cody yelled,

"Duuude!"

"I am the first pawn of Exodia. I hold the Right Arm of the Forbidden One. I know you posses

The Left Arm of the Forbidden One! And I want to duel you for it."

Dylan was officially surprised. He finally figured it out. He heard Selven's voice,

"Come on, you'll be duel number 5 today!"

Dylan whispered, "Five duels, five cards! One for each opponent!" Dylan continued, this time louder, "Selven dueled five-"

The girl finished for him, "-chosen duelists, lost, and gave them an Exodia piece! All of them were taken over, except you! You're a disgrace to Exodia! Why you were picked, I'll never know!"

"Maybe he was picked because he's a good duelist!" Cody said, angrily.

"And maybe I wasn't taken over because I trusted in my cards!" Dylan said.

"Whatever! Just duel me! Winner gets both our pieces!" She said.

"No!" Dylan refused, standing in front of Cody.

"You've no choice! I'm your only ticket out of this place!"

Dylan thought, 'She has a point! I'll do it! For Cody's sake!'

Dylan walked up to the clear spot where the taken-over girl was.

"I'll duel you! For the two Exodia pieces, but you will have to tell me your name!" Dylan said.

The girl replied, "My name is...Desha."

Dylan's Duel Disk activated, the two duelists drew five cards, and the duel was on!


	15. CHAP 4 EXODIA DUEL 1

CHAP. 4- EXODIA DUEL #1

Desha was ending her wild laughter, slowing them down with giggles and then chuckles.

Dylan said, "I'll go first! And I'm starting off with DNA Surgery! Now I can choose one monster type and all monsters in both of our decks are turned into that type! And I chose the almighty, super-amazing... Fairy type!"

With Dylan choosing Fairy types, Desha let out a big scoff.

"Now for a monster: Mokey Mokey! And I'll equip him with Mokey Mokey Smackdown! Finally, I will play one facedown and end my turn!"

Desha was happy about her draw,

"Good! I shall summon Kannan the Swordmisstress. Now I'll command her to attack!"

Dylan jumped in,

"Activate spell card, Mokey Magic! My Mokey Mokey is safe and your monster's destroyed, thus activating my Mokey Mokey Smackdown!"

Desha denied, "That's not possible! Mokey Mokey Smackdown only activates when a-"

Dylan finished her sentence, "-fairy-type is destroyed? Yeah, I know! And so does my DNA Surgery! Witch turned all of our monsters into fairy types!"

Desha remembered and said, "Darn it!"

Dylan, glad to be winning, said, "Now it's my turn! I activate a trap! The League of Uniform Nomenclature! You see, I select one of my monsters that have a level of two or less, witch is Mokey Mokey, and I can summon from my deck as many other monsters with the selected monster's name that I have in my deck! That's two more Mokey Mokeys!"

Desha thought she had realized Dylan's plan and said,

"Three Mokey Mokeys! Well it's my turn and I'm not going to let you do it! I activate Fusion Crash! If anyone summons a fusion monster with Polymerization, It's automatically destroyed and you loose halve of your LP!"

Dylan smiled and said,

"Well, good! Because I'm not using Polymerization!"

Cody was confused,

"How are you going to fuse them without Polymerization?"

Dylan's smile turned to laughter and he said,

"With Super Mokey Mokey Smackdown! It fuses my Mokey Mokeys and..."

Dylan paused to watch his new, huge monster rise. And then he continued,

" My Mokey Mokey King gets 3000 attack points! Now I activate Spell Toll! By getting rid of 500 life points, I can bring one spell card to the field! And it's Megamorph! Megamorph only works when you have more life points than I do. So I activated Spell Toll to get rid of 500 points! Anyway, my Mokey Mokey King now has 6000 attack points, more than enough to wipe you out!"

Mokey Mokey King started to glow green, and then crashed into Desha! Desha yelled and fell down, as a card flew out of her deck and into Dylan's hand!

"Good job, Dylan!" Cody cried as he ran up to him, looking at the new Right Arm of the Forbidden One card.

Then in a flash of white, Dylan, Cody, and Desha were right outside the Ra yellow cafeteria!


	16. CHAP 5 DYLAN REMEMBERS

CHAP. 5- DYLAN REMEMBERS

Dylan and Cody were taking Desha to the Ra Yellow nurse.

"Good heavens! What happened?" The nurse asked when Dylan and Cody reached her office.

"A shadow duel!" Cody blurted out, breaking the secret of the shadow duels' return.

"What?" The nurse quickly turned her head to Cody while laying Desha on the bead.

Dylan, thinking quickly, said,

"Yeah, umm, she was dueling outside, in the shadows, and she fell because she got knocked backwards!"

"Oh, okay."

Dylan looked at Cody and then they walked out. Later, after the two had gotten some sleep, Dylan woke up.

"I wonder..." He said.

He then quickly changed into his old, Slifer Red jacket and walked out. As he walked down the path towards the Slifer dorm, he remembered his first day of dueling.

Dylan had a flashback.

He was seven years old then. Outside, on a school playground, he saw that two kids were playing some cool-looking card game at a table. By the time he got over to them, there was a crowd of other kids watching.

One kid said, "That card's attack is 1800!"

Another said, "Look, a spell!"

Dylan saw that one of the players was Tanner, his friend who at the he had just met. The other player was a kid with a shirt that said "Duel" on it. Dylan spoke up,

"Hey Tanner, what cha' doin'?"

"Playin' Duel Monsters! No, wait..." Tanner said as he drew a card, "I should have said Winning Duel Monsters!"

He sacrificed two of his monsters for the Diamond-Back Dinosaur! He then said,

"Attack him directly! I win!"

The other player said, "Oh, man!" And walked away.

Dylan remembered that later that day, Tanner had taken Dylan to a game shop to buy a deck of Duel Monsters cards.

The flashback was over. Dylan had now reached the Slifer dorm. He went over to the dorm that he, Tanner, and Kyle had stayed in before he had moved to Ra, and opened the door. He was happy to see his friends, but not so happy to see that they were being sucked into the Shadow Realm! Dylan quickly jumped in after them, and he was on his way to the Shadow Realm, again!


	17. CHAP 6 TANNER AND KYLE LOOSE THEIR SOULS

CHAP. 6-TANNER AND KYLE LOOSE THEIR SOULS

Dylan was in the Shadow Realm, falling. As the wind blew against him, he noticed that Kyle and

Tanner were ahead of him, also falling. Then, Dylan's two friends seemed to fall through some kind of

opening, witch after words left closed. Dylan immediately stopped falling when the hole closed. He

hung there, realizing what had just happened. His friends had been sent to a different side of the Shadow

Realm!

Meanwhile, Tanner and Kyle hit the ground. There eyes closed, they hoped to be on Earth. But

when they did open them, they saw that they had landed on a giant floating rock! The same giant floating

rock that Dylan had dueled on twice before! But they didn't know that. They were paying much more

attention to the boy standing on a fallen pillar above them. The boy was smiling as he gazed upon Kyle and Tanner.

"I know you! Kent, right?" Kyle spoke up.

But then "Kent" replied,

"No. This body's name is Kent. I am Salmar, Exodia pawn #3. And welcome to the Shadow Realm! Where you will duel me!"

"We don't want to duel in the Shadow Realm! If you loose, you get your soul taken away!" Kyle said, remembering what he had heard before.

"Then you'll be stuck here forever! I'm the only way you have out of here! Win, and you'll get out But if you loose, well I think you've already explained that!" Salmar said.

"We have no choice! I guess I'll duel him first" Tanner said.

"No! You two will duel me at the same time!" Salmar explained.

Kyle and Tanner looked at each other, smiled and stood up. Suddenly, their duel disks appeared on their wrists! The duel started!

Meanwhile, Dylan was thinking about what could have happened to Kyle and Tanner.

Minutes later, he heard a "boom" and the opening opened again! Dylan flew down towards the giant rock. He saw his friendslying on the ground. He knew what had happened. They had lost a shadow duel! And by the way Dylan turned to glair at Salmar, he knew there was about to be another!


	18. CHAP 7 EXODIA DUEL 2

CHAP.7-EXODIA DUEL #2 (first part)

Salmar smiled at Dylan as he was glared by him. Dylan smiled back. He had thought of something.

"You know, your really helping me! See, if I win, I'll get my friends' souls back, your piece of Exodia, and I'll be closer to stopping all of you Exodia Pawns!" Dylan explained, "And if you win... Well, your not going to win, so why should I even go there?"

"First of all, I _am _going to win! Second of all, you messed up. You said that if you won, that you would get my _piece _of Exodia. You should have said Pieces. I've already beeten the fourth Pawn, and I'm the third! You've already beet the second Pawn, and your the fifth!" Salmar explained.

Dylan thought, 'If I win, I'll have four out of five pieces! I have to duel!'

He then spoke up, "All right, let's go! Dylan decided to go first, "Go! I activate Ultimate Offering! Now we can summon two monsters per turn! And I will! The good thing is it'll only cost me 500 LP! I summon two facedown monsters, set three facedowns, and end my turn!"

It was now Salmar's turn, "I summon Jerry Beans Man in attack mode and set a facedown! Your go!"

Dylan said, "I'll summon Mine Golem in attack mode! Now I'll flip my other two Mine Golems from facedown to face up! Now I'll..." Dylan's turn was interrupted by Salmar's card,

"Torrential Tribute! When you summon or flip summon, all monsters on the field are destroyed! I've seen your Mine Golem strategy before!"

"Dang it!" Dylan shouted and ended his turn.


	19. CHAP 8 EXODIA DUEL 2 PART 2

CHAP. 9- CONVERSATION ON THE SHADOWS!

Dylan looked at Salmar when the smoke cleared. He was knocked out, on the ground. A portal

opened and Tanner and Kyle dropped out of it.

"Ow!" Kyle said.

"Don't be a wimp!" Tanner said as he punched Kyle.

"Ower!" Kyle said as he was punched.

"Cut it out! Look!" Dylan said pointing to the Shadow Realm that was disappearing. Soon, they were back in the Slifer Red Dorm room that Kyle and Tanner live in.

Later, Dylan and Kyle walked to the other side of the Slifer dorm. When they reached a certain door; Dylan stopped and knocked on it. A few seconds later, the door was opened. The door-opener was non other than Jessica!

"Dylan! I haven't seen you since before you got into Ra!" She said in joy.

"You saw me yesterday in class!" Dylan pointed out.

They all turned around to Tanner, walking with Cody, saying, "Got him!"

Minutes later, all five kids were at the lighthouse right outside the Acadamey.

"Okay, you've all been to the shadow Realm with me, right?" Dylan asked, soon answered by a group "Right!" "So here's why: This one dude had all five Exodia pieces, and gave four to this other dude, Selvan. Selvan dueled a kid named Desha, a kid named Salmar, some other dude, and me. All four of us won, got an Exodia piece, and got taken over by the Shadow Realm! But for some reason, I didn't get taken over! I dueled and beat Selvan as Jessica saw, I dueled and beat Desha as Cody saw, Salmar dueled and beat that other kid, and I dueled and beat Salmar as Tanner and Kyle knew!" Dylan explained.

Tanner figured out what he was getting to and said,

"That only leaves the first dude!"

"Right! He's the boss and I have to duel him next! And I've been working on this strategy and It's done!" Dylan said.

"So this is going to beet him, right?" Jessica asked.

"I hope so!" Dylan answered.

Meanwhile, Desha, Salmar, and another kid stood around a boy. His hair looked exactly like Yugi's hair. He said,

"Good work! You three have brought out his best. Now it's _MY_ turn!"


	20. CHAP 9 CONVERSATION ON THE SHADOWS!

CHAP. 10-THE FINAL PAWN!

Dylan, Tanner, Cody, Kyle, and Jessica stood up at the sight of a small plane rushing very close to the water. As it got closer to the water, two skies came from under the plane. It was now skiing across the water! And towards the group of friends by the lighthouse, too! It slowed and immediately stopped when it reached them.

"Who on Earth?" Tanner asked.

His question was soon answered by the door opening, reveling a boy with long, spiked up hair.

"Yugi?" Dylan asked.

The figure stepped out of the plane, still standing on a step. It wasn't Yugi. It was his grandson, Solomon Jr.!

"Back for another visit?" Kyle asked.

Solomon didn't open his eyes. He kept a closed mouth. And he had a very serious face. The plane started up when Solomon moved off of the step. It then skied across the water, and took off into the air!

"I don't think he's just visiting!" Cody said.

Solomon opened his eyes very widely! They were glowing a very bright golden color! Dylan stepped in front of Jessica, protecting her.

"What the heck are you doing?" Tanner asked.

"Stay back, he's got shadow powers!" Dylan warned.

"And so do you!" Solomon told Dylan.

His eyes started to glow very bright! Then Dylan and all of his friends dropped to the ground.

"Ha!" Solomon laughed.

Later, Dylan woke up... in the Shadow Realm! His friends were already awake, and glad to see him.

"Dylan! Help us get out of here!" Jessica cried.

"I don't know how." Dylan said.

He was hurt to see her tears. It killed him. He decided to cheer her up,

"But I'll figure it out!" He said, Jessica smiling at him.

"You've already got a way out! Look behind you!" Solomon's voice said.

It seemed to come out of nowhere! When the five turned around, they saw a shadow staircase leading to a door!

"Let's go!" Kyle said.

Kyle led the way, fallowed by Tanner, then Cody. Dylan and Jessica hadn't taken the first step, yet!

"What if it leads to another part of the Shadow Realm?" Jessica said, her voice breaking,

"One of my idols who went to this school once said that she had been captured in the shadow realm before!"

Kyle opened the door. There was light! Dylan fallowed Jessica up the stairs. When they reached the opening, it was true! They were right outside the Acadamey! But things weren't good! The clouds were gray and lightning hit about a hundred places! But, once again, Dylan saw Slifer the Sky Dragon wrapped around one of the pillars of the Academy! But this time, everyone else could see Slifer, as well!


	21. CHAP 10 THE FINAL PAWN!

CHAP. 12-DYLAN VS THE EXODIA MASTER!

"Jessica, you don't have to-" Dylan was stopped.

Jessica stood up. Still smiling, she said,

"Dylan, let's go."

Dylan was about to ask why she changed her mind, be Jessica pushed him in to the portal, soon followed

by herself. They arrived by Tanner, Kyle, and Cody. Solomon was standing on the other side of the floating

rock.

"Ready?" Solomon asked.

Dylan smiled at his friends. He turned back around and said,

"Yeah!"

"Well if your that exited, then I'll let you go first!" Solomon said.

Dylan drew his cards. He felt weak. His shoulders fell, strengthless. His arms became heavy. He dropped a card. It landed facedown on the ground. The Shadow Realm was making him weaker by the second. He was too weak to play! But then, a light in the darkness of his mind. He remembered the smile Jessica had given him not too long ago. His shoulders rose, his arms lightened again, and he picked up the dropped card. He found a new motivation! His friends!

"I summon this card facedown! I will now activate the spell card: Wave Motion Cannon! Every time you end your standby phase, this spell gets one spell counter! When I choose to activate this card's effect, You loose 1000LP times the number of counters! Your turn!" Dylan said.

"Now he's got to wait eight turns! Oh, man!" Tanner stated.

But Tanner was wrong!

"My turn? Yes it is! I shall activate Ultimate Offering! Now, I'll summon these two monsters facedown! I will play a facedown and end my turn!"

Solomon's LP: 7500 (he lost 500 because of Ultimate Offering) Dylan's LP: 8000.

Dylan was now fully determined. He drew with pleasure,

"Okay! I'll activate my facedown Nobel Man-Eater Bug's ability! Your two monsters are gone! Now I'll summon my trusty Hayabusa Knight! He will now be equipped with Buster Rancher! He gets 2500ATK! Now, finally, I'll activate Harpy's Feather Duster! Your facedown is gone, too! Go! Hayabusa Knight attack twice!"

Solomon lost 7000LP! Dylan continued,

"Now I'll activate my Wave Motion Cannon's effect! You'll loose 1000LP!** I WIN**!"


	22. CHAP 11 HER SMILE IS THE CURE!

CHAP. 12-DYLAN VS THE EXODIA MASTER 2 (second part)

"Jessica, you don't have to-" Dylan was stopped. Jessica stood up. Still smiling, she said, "Dylan, let's go."

Dylan was about to ask why she changed her mind, be Jessica pushed him in to the portal, soon followed

by herself. They arrived by Tanner, Kyle, and Cody. Solomon was standing on the other side of the floating

rock. "Ready?" Solomon asked. Dylan smiled at his friends. He turned back around and said, "Yeah!" "Well

if your that exited, then I'll let you go first!" Solomon said. Dylan drew his cards. He felt weak. His shoulders

fell, strengthless. His arms became heavy. He dropped a card. It landed facedown on the ground. The

Shadow Realm was making him weaker by the second. He was too weak to play! But then, a light in the

darkness of his mind. He remembered the smile Jessica had given him not too long ago. His shoulders rose,

his arms lightened again, and he picked up the dropped card. He found a new motivation! His friends! "I

summon this card facedown! I will now activate the spell card Wave Motion Cannon! Every time you end

your standby phase, this spell gets one spell counter! When I choose to activate this card's effect, You

loose 1000LP times the number of counters! Your turn!" Dylan ended his turn. "Now he's got to wait eight

turns! Oh, man!" Tanner stated. But Tanner was wrong! "My turn? Yes it is! I shall activate Ultimate

Offering! Now, I'll summon these two monsters facedown! I will play a facedown and end my turn!"

Solomon's LP: 7500 (he lost 500 because of Ultimate Offering) Dylan's LP: 8000. Dylan was now fully

determined. He drew with pleasure, "Okay! I'll activate my facedown Nobel Man-Eater Bug's ability! Your

two monsters are gone! Now I'll summon my trusty Hayabusa Knight! He will now be equipped with Buster

Rancher! He gets 2500ATK! Now, finally, I'll activate Harpy's Feather Duster! Your facedown is gone, too!

Go! Hayabusa Knight attack twice!" Solomon lost 7000LP! Dylan continued, "Now I'll activate my Wave

Motion Cannon's effect! You'll loose 1000LP! I WIN!"


	23. CHAP 12 DYLAN VS THE EXODIA MASTER

CHAP. 13-THE END OF THE PAWNS

"Now I'll activate my Wave Motion Cannon's effect! You'll loose 1000LP! I WIN!" Dylan said as his cannon blew a large ball of energy towards Solomon jr.

"How- How did I loose? I have shadow powers!" Solomon yelled.

"You lost because you had no one on you side! You may have brainwashed those others, but when you sum it all up, you were alone! I almost lost faith, until I remembered how much my friends needed me! Goodbye, Solomon!" Dylan said as he and his friends walked out of the Shadow Realm.

When they arrived, the portal closed. Solomon had been stopped! Dylan was very happy to have defeated Solomon Moto jr. However, he couldn't help holding his happiness to stare at the thousands of monsters surrounding the school! They were all monsters from his deck, too!

"Holy Dufisizer!" Tanner screamed and put his hands over his head.

Hayabusa Knight walked over and looked down at Dylan. "Dylan, we have gathered here to wish you and your friends thanks. We want you to know our gratefulness to you for saving us!" Hayabusa Knight said.

He then disappeared into a beam of light witch flew into Dylan's deck box. The other monsters did the same. Then, a portal opened. And there, out from the portal, came the King of Games himself, Yugi Moto! He held out his hand towards Dylan, reveling the final piece of Exodia! Dylan accepted the card. Tanner flew up and said,

"Whoa! Yugi! Your cool! I like your cards! Especially Dark Magician Girl! Oh, remember when you used her to beat Arcana? That was in Battle City! Or maybe it was the Kaiba Corp Grand Prix! Oh, well! I-"

"I admire your admiring me, but you should really give some credit to Dylan! He just saved the world from Exodia! Oh, and by the way," Yugi pulled out Solomon jr. from the portal, "I believe this is yours, as well."

Yugi took a card out of Solomon's deck and handed it to Dylan. It was Slifer the Sky Dragon! Dylan was about to thank Yugi, but when he looked up, Yugi and Solomon had disappeared all together! Dylan had done it! He saved the world and got Exodia and his favorite card, Slifer! But just because this is the end of the Pawns of Exodia, doesn't mean that this is the end of this story!


	24. CHAP 13 THE END OF THE PAWNS

CHAP. 14-DYLAN'S DUELING WHO?

Dylan sat in his room, alone. Cody had gone to get something to eat. But Dylan didn't want to eat. Dylan didn't want to hang out with his friends. And for the first time, Dylan didn't want to duel! He wanted to sit and stare at the precious Slifer the Sky dragon card. He felt the need to see him. He had seen him

before, but it was something he had to do! He then realized that the best way to see him would be in a duel!

"Yeah, a duel!" Dylan whispered.

He then began to talk in a normal voice,

"But who would be worthy enough to face Slifer? Who is challenging enough?"

Then, Dylan had a flashback.

He was standing in front of the Ra dorm. One of the two boys he had met that first day of Ra said,"Oh you're a Ra, Huh? Well I find that's hard to believe! What's your name? Who'd ya beat?"

Dylan answered, "I'm Dylan, and I beat Cody!"

They both said, "Yeah right!"

Then one of them said,

"Nobody's ever beaten Cody! The only person who came close enough tied with him! Justin, the cousin of the school's strongest Obelisk!"

The flashback was over.

He still heard "the strongest Obelisk" echoing in his mind.

It was decided! Dylan grabbed his Ra Yellow blazer, his Acadamey Duel Disk, and his deck. He put the blazer and the duel disk on, and put his deck with Slifer in it. He knew everything about Slifer that there was to know!

"Justin, your cousin is going down!" Dylan said and left to the school.

When Dylan arrived at the school, he went straight to Counselor Mokuba's office. Later, he was in the office, talking to Mokuba.

He said, "Uncle, when are you going to host another official duels thing?"

Mokuba replied, "Well, I've heard a lot of talk about the last one, so, I guess I could though another one today!"

"Thanks!" Dylan said, and ran off! He was going to the cafeteria! He could see Cody, eating outside, as he got closer.

"Cody!" Dylan yelled,

"Where is Justin's dorm room?"

Cody replied, "Room # 0620"

Dylan ran off to room # 0620 and soon arrived.

He knocked on the door very fast, soon to be answered by a boy with very blonde hair, and a special third-year blazer on.

"Justin?" Dylan asked.

"Yeah?"

Dylan continued, "Tell your cousin... that I'm dueling him!"


	25. CHAP 14 DYLAN'S DUELING WHO!

CHAP. 14-DYLAN'S DUELING WHO?

Dylan sat in his room, alone. Cody had gone to get something to eat. But Dylan didn't want to eat. Dylan didn't want to hang out with his friends. And for the first time, Dylan didn't want to duel! He wanted to sit and stare at the precious Slifer the Sky dragon card. He felt the need to see him. He had seen him

before, but it was something he had to do! He then realized that the best way to see him would be in a duel!

"Yeah, a duel!" Dylan whispered.

He then began to talk in a normal voice,

"But who would be worthy enough to face Slifer? Who is challenging enough?"

Then, Dylan had a flashback.

He was standing in front of the Ra dorm. One of the two boys he had met that first day of Ra said,"Oh you're a Ra, Huh? Well I find that's hard to believe! What's your name? Who'd ya beat?"

Dylan answered, "I'm Dylan, and I beat Cody!"

They both said, "Yeah right!"

Then one of them said,

"Nobody's ever beaten Cody! The only person who came close enough tied with him! Justin, the cousin of the school's strongest Obelisk!"

The flashback was over.

He still heard "the strongest Obelisk" echoing in his mind.

It was decided! Dylan grabbed his Ra Yellow blazer, his Acadamey Duel Disk, and his deck. He put the blazer and the duel disk on, and put his deck with Slifer in it. He knew everything about Slifer that there was to know!

"Justin, your cousin is going down!" Dylan said and left to the school.

When Dylan arrived at the school, he went straight to Counselor Mokuba's office. Later, he was in the office, talking to Mokuba.

He said, "Uncle, when are you going to host another official duels thing?"

Mokuba replied, "Well, I've heard a lot of talk about the last one, so, I guess I could though another one today!"

"Thanks!" Dylan said, and ran off! He was going to the cafeteria! He could see Cody, eating outside, as he got closer.

"Cody!" Dylan yelled,

"Where is Justin's dorm room?"

Cody replied, "Room # 0620"

Dylan ran off to room # 0620 and soon arrived.

He knocked on the door very fast, soon to be answered by a boy with very blonde hair, and a special third-year blazer on.

"Justin?" Dylan asked.

"Yeah?"

Dylan continued, "Tell your cousin... that I'm dueling him!"


	26. CHAP 15 PROVE YOURSELF!

CHAP. 15-PROVE YOURSELF!

Dylan and the other Ra yellow students stood and listened to Counselor Mokuba,

"Welcome students of Obelisk, Slifer, and Ra! Today is our second official duels day! We will have this contest continue tomorrow! Now students, if you would please find an opponent and begin your duels!"

Dylan stood and waited for everyone else to get their opponent. Mokuba asked,

"Dylan, were's your opponent?"

Dylan smiled and said,

"My opponent is right there!"

Dylan pointed at and Obelisk standing by Justin in the stands.

"Austin? Okay, if he accepts!" Mokuba said.

By now most everybody in the large Obelisk stadium had their jaws dropped. Then, Austin replied,

"I'll accept..."

Dylan jumped up in the air and yelled,

"Yes!"

Austin continued,

"...if you prove yourself worthy!"

Dylan landed and moaned,

"How am I supposed to do that?"

Austin pushed his cousin down the stairs and said,

"Beat him."

Justin stood up and said,

"Okay! Let's go, Dylan!"

Dylan knew he had to duel Justin to get to Austin, so he accepted the offer,

"Then I'll go first!"

Dylan drew his five cards, then one for his turn,

"I'll set one card facedown, and activate Wave Motion Cannon! I suppose someone as good as you knows what it does, so I'll activate Pyro Clock of Destiny!"

Meanwhile, Jessica was dueling a Ra when she noticed Dylan's card.

'I've got that card, too!' She thought.

Dylan continued, "This sends up one turn into the future! Now because of that, you've had your turn and my spell gets a counter!"

Justin quickly said, "Go! Mystic space Typhoon!"

Dylan's spell was about to be destroyed but Dylan activated,

"Magic Jammer! Your Space Typhoon's gone! Now, I'll summon Hayabusa Knight! Finally, I'll equip him with Buster Rancher! That's 2500ATK! Go! Use your effect and attack twice! You loose... um... well let's see! 1000+2500 is 3500! He attacks twice, so 3500+3500 is 7000! You loose 7000LP!"

Justin was mad. He was about to draw a card for his turn, but Dylan said,

"Hold on! I still have Wave Motion Cannon! I'll activate it and make you loose the only 1000LP you have! I win!"

Dylan won! Justin was on his knees.

"I didn't even get a turn!" He whispered.

Dylan walked over to him and asked,

"Friends?"

Justin stood up and said,

"Yeah, okay. And good luck beating my cousin, he's undefeated!"


	27. CHAP 16 BIG MACH!

CHAP. 16- BIG MATCHES!

Dylan was sitting at the desk he and Cody had in their dorm room. He had a lot of cards spread out on it. Also, Slifer the Sky Dragon sat in the middle of the pile of all spell cards.

"Pot of Greed, Graceful Charity, Monster Reincarnation..." Dylan named some of the cards.

They all had to do with adding cards to your hand!

"Slifer gets 1000ATK for each card in my hand, so..." He continued and put some cards closer to Slifer.

Dylan fell asleep on the desk, he had worked up late on his new strategy!

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!... The alarm clock went off.

"Oh, no! I'm late!"

Dylan ran to the Obelisk stadium. Dylan ran in and got to his spot.

The announcer said, "There you are! Now, you are dueling Austin, and Obelisk Blue, Jessica, you are dueling Mark Stevens, a Ra Yellow, Tanner and Kyle, you are double dueling James Witson and Adam Masters, both Ra Yellows! Now, begin!"

Dylan smiled at the thought of winning. Austin kept a serious face and said,

"Go."

Dylan chuckled and said,

"Going! I'll activate Infinite Cards! It allows us to have no limit of cards in our hands! Next, I have two spell cards of the same! They are both Precious Cards from Beyond! Now, when we have sacrifice two or more monsters for a new monster, we can draw two cards! But since I played two Precious Cards from Beyond, we draw four! Your turn!"

Austin drew and said,

"I summon Moai Interceptor Cannons in defense mode! Your go!"

Dylan drew,

"I will activate Ultimate Offering!"

Dylan ended his turn.

Austin took advantage of Dylan's trap card in his turn,

"Okay, I'll use your Ultimate Offering to summon a facedown monster and Lost Guardian in defense! Your turn!"

Dylan drew a card and smiled,

"I activate Soul Exchange! I can sacrifice your monsters, now! I will now..." Dylan inhaled

deeply, "...sacrifice Moai Interceptor Cannons, your facedown monster and Lost Guardian to summon...

Slifer the Sky Dragon!"

Dylan placed Slifer's card on his duel disk and it arose behind him! Dylan had played his favorite monster in the entire game! He continued his turn by drawing four cards because of Precious Cards from Beyond.

"Slifer, attack him directly! that's 5000LP!" Austin didn't move at the sight of Slifer, not even when he was hit by it's blast!

"It's my turn, now." Austin said, "I'll activate Monster Reborn to bring back my facedown. But Monster Reborn makes me play it in face up. So you can now say hello to Medusa Worm. I'll use his effect to switch him facedown and end my turn!"


	28. CHAP 17 BIG MACH! 2

CHAP. 17-BIG MACH! 2

Dylan stood as he worried what Austin was planning. He was dueling the best duelist in the school, how could he not worry? Austin had to have a good card somewhere in his deck to be the best Obelisk!

"My turn! I summon a facedown and end my turn!" Dylan said.

Austin drew and seemed to like the card. He smiled and said,

"I will summon Cloning Rock in attack mode! Now I'll activate Cloning Rock's effect! He gets the attack and defense of one monster on your field! And since it's not an effect directed towards Slifer, it works! But also, when the clone's destroyed, the original is destroyed! Now I'll flip my Medusa Worm up, thus activating it's flip effect! I can destroy one monster! And I pick my Slifer Clone! It's gone...and so is Slifer!"

Austin found a way around Slifer's abilities and defeated them! Dylan had his turn, scared at the sight of Slifer's disappearance,

"I-I'll summon a facedown a-and end my t-turn!"

"Go! I'll use my own Soul Exchange to sacrifice your two facedowns to bring out the one and only Ancient Sphinx Exordo in attack!" Austin said and a monster appeared behind him,

"In attack mode, he only has 1200 points, but in defense, he has 4000 points! Now I will switch the points with Shield and Sword! Go and attack!"

Dylan lost 4000LP! Austin continued,

"I'll now activate my Exordo's effect to use the effect of any monster in your deck! And your Hayabusa Knight's effect comes to him! Now Exordo, attack again!"

The large, rock monster punched Dylan twice, and disappeared!

"I win." Austin stated.

Dylan stood at the same spot. He seemed to be shaking as if he were crying. But Dylan looked up and revealed laughter!

He said, "Ha! Ha! I-" Dylan paused to laugh more, "I haven't had a duel that exiting and fun at the same time in...ever!" Dylan said, remembering the many exiting but not fun Exodia duels he had.

He couldn't help laughing at the fact that he drew Slifer from his deck and still lost! But he knew that dueling was about fun, well now it was!


	29. CHAP 18 TANNER VS JESSICA!

CHAP. 18- TANNER VS JESSICA!

"And the duel between Dylan and Austin is over! Even though Dylan summoned Slifer, Austin still won! Now we go to another duel report: Jessica vs. Mark Stevens!" The announcer announced.

"Go! I will now get my Fire Princess to attack you directly! I win!" Jessica said.

"And Jessica has defeated a Ra, and she's in Slifer, meaning that she advances!" The announcer stated, "Now to another duel: Tanner and Kyle vs. James Witson and Adam Masters!"

"Go! Diamond Back Dinosaur!" Tanner said.

"Go! Serpent Night Dragon!" Kyle said.

The two then both said, "Attack!"

"Oh! And Tanner and Kyle win and advance!" The announcer said.

Tanner, Kyle, and Jessica ran to Dylan saying, "We're in Ra! We're in Ra!"

"Back off girly! He's happier for me, his best friend!" Tanner said running ahead of Jessica.

"Actually, I think he's happier to know _I'm _in Ra!" Jessica said running up by Tanner.

Tanner stopped and said,

"Why don't we duel? Then Dylan will be more happier for the winner, me!" Tanner said.

"I totally agree, except the part about you winning!" Jessica said.

"Uh-oh! A surprise duel! Let's watch!" The announcer said.

"Aren't you gonna stop them?" Kyle asked Dylan.

"And stop a great duel? No way! I'll tell them that I'm happy for all of you after they duel!" Dylan answered.

"Let's duel!" Tanner and Jessica said.

"I'll start off," Jessica said, "with Flame Manipulator!" Jessica said.

"Ha! I'm almost sorry that it's my turn! I like to see weak monsters being summoned!" Tanner said, "I'll play Diamond Mines! It increases the attack and defense of all monsters with "Diamond Back" in It's name by 500 points! Now I'll summon Diamond Back Swordsman in attack! He has 2000ATK because of Diamond Mines! Attack her Manipulator!"

Flame Manipulator was destroyed.

"All right! I'll activate Ultimate Offering! Now I'll give up 500LP to summon two Firegrass cards in defense! Your turn!" Jessica said.

"I'll summon Diamond Back Dragon! Go! I'll destroy your monsters!" Tanner said.

Both Firegrass cards were destroyed.

"My turn! I will summon two Fire Krakens! Your turn!" Jessica said.

"Go! I'll get my monsters to destroy yours! Ha!" Tanner laughed.

"My turn. I'll summon Flame Ruler and activate his effect: He counts as two tributes for a fire monster! So, I'll use that to summon" Jessica laughed and then continued, "Infernal Flame Emperor! And his effect allows me to remove from play up to five fire monsters in my graveyard and destroy any of your spell cards; and I pick Diamond Mine! And yes, I _do _that when Diamond Mine is destroyed, so are all Diamond Back monsters you take damage equal to their attacks! You loose 4000LP, and I win!" Jessica said.

The crowd cheered.

"Good job guys! You really put on a show! And best of all, we're all in the same dorm, now!" Dylan said.

"Yeah! And Tanner and I can dorm with you and Cody!" Kyle said.

"No, actually he can't!" A voice from the door of the stadium said.


	30. CHAP 19 NEW FRIENDS, VICTOR AND JACOB!

CHAP. 19- NEW FRIENDS, VICTOR AND JACOB!

"Oh? And why can't we?" Kyle asked.

"Because," A deferent voice from the same direction said, "We are supposed to room with them!"

The two figures stepped out of the shadows. One was taller, he had short black hair and wore a dueldisk. The other also wore a dueldisk, but had not too long, but kind of long blonde hair.

'Why were they allowed to come when the first halve of the school year was almost over.' Dylan thought.

Then, it hit him! It hit him hard, too! Dylan looked at the black-haired boy's dueldisk. The top card in the deck holder was backside first, like all decks are supposed to be. And when you look at the back of a card, you see brown swirls, right? Well when Dylan looked at his first card, he saw blue swirls! And the same with the other boy's deck, except with yellow swirls!

Dylan had a flashback.

He remembered back to the time he defeated Solomon Jr.

"Oh, and by the way," Yugi pulled out Solomon jr. from a portal, "I believe this is yours, as well."

Yugi took a card out of Solomon's deck and handed it to Dylan. It was Slifer the Sky Dragon!

The flashback ended.

'Maybe their cards are...no!' Dylan was confused.

"Well, aren't you going to show our newest students their room?" Chancler Mokuba asked.

"Yeah, c'mon!" The blond headed boy said.

"O-okay. Come-come on Cody." Dylan said as he waved his hand to Cody.

Later, Dylan, Cody, and the other boys were walking up the stairs of the Ra dorm.

"So what are your names?" Dylan asked.

"Victor." Said the black-headed boy.

"Jacob." Said the blond-headed boy.

"Well, Here we are: Home sweet home!" Cody said, unlocking the door to their dorm.

Two new beds were in the room, replacing the desk.

"I see they've already gotten your beds. And taken the desk. Hey, too bad Slifer was in it. They would've liked to see him." Cody said to Dylan.

"Yeah, I-Wait, What?" Dylan yelled.

"Uh-oh!" Cody said, as they both ran out the door.

"Yeah, home sweet home." Victor said, sitting on his new bed.

"Wait!" Dylan called as they got close to some men carrying the desk away.

"We need to open it!" Dylan said, opening the drawer.

It was empty!

"Was there a card in there?" Dylan asked.

"Yeah, a Slifer card. We put it on the old top bunk. Almost looked real!" One of the men said.

"It is." Cody whispered to himself.

Meanwhile, Jacob and Victor were looking around their new room when Jacob discovered Dylan's Slifer.

"Holy- Victor, I think we found the owner of Slifer!" Jacob yelled.

Jacob drew his first card-It _was _Ra! And Victor did the same-it _was_ Obelisk! Then, Jacob and Victor and Jacob put their cards with Slifer. And then, in the blink of an eye, a flash made Jacob, Victor, Obelisk, and Ra disappeared! Dylan ran in and tried to grab Slifer, but another flash made Dylan and Slifer disappeared!

"What's going on?" You ask? Well, read the next chapter to find out!


End file.
